Second Chance
by The Maximum Ride
Summary: The summer before the Horcrux hunt, Harry and Ginny are murdered by Voldermort himself. Because of an old Prophecy, they are granted a second chance to live again and destroy Lord Voldemort and his Horcruxes... once and for all.


**Okay, so this is my second try on this chapter. if anyone has read it before, I fixed it up a bit. It should be easier to read now. I changed the way I wrote the dialogs and changed a couple of things that did not make sense. **

**For those who are reading this for the first time, this is ans A/U of the 7th book,. Also, I would like to point out that I speak French, so maybe the grammar isn't perfect. If you see any mistake, feel free to let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>In his bedroom of number 4, Privet Drive, Harry was sleeping soundly, completely in the dark. It was the first good night of sleep he was having since his break-up with Ginny, a month earlier. He kept seeing her, everywhere, all the time. Knowing he had to leave her behind while he searched for the missing Horcruxes wasn't helping him to stop feeling guilty about how his relationship with Ginny had ended. Not at all.<p>

He was haunted by her, sometimes sad, like when he had announced her he was breaking up with her, but he mostly pictured her with that blazing look she got when playing Quidditch. Or when she was kissing him after playing Quidditch, for that matter.

Today, however, was a special day: he was leaving the Dursley's and wouldn't ever come back to this hellhole he was stuck in. The Order of the Phoenix was getting him out tonight, a couple of hours before his seventeenth birthday. A scream coming from the kitchen promptly woke him up.

"Boy! Get down here!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. If he had to point out one thing he wouldn't miss from his life with the Dursley's, it'd have to be uncle Vernon's screams. Slowly, he got up and made his way down to the dining room. As soon as he passed the door, the fat pig he had as an uncle started yelling again.

"I want my breakfast," ordered Uncle Vernon. "Now."

"Now?" repeated Harry incredulously. "It's four in the morning, everyone else is asleep, and you want _breakfast_?"

Vernon's face turned purple in a matter of seconds. For a moment, Harry wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. Not that it would be that surprising, really. The man had been deprived of any food containing fat or sugar for almost a week now. Aunt Petunia had put both him and her son on a strict diet for the past week, and it was certainly not improving Uncle Vernon's mood.

"I've put a roof over your head for the past sixteen years, boy. Do it, I'm hungry."

"No." refused Harry. "Why do you even want breakfast in the middle of night? You just had to wait three more hours and then you would have had your meal on the table, as usual!"

Aunt Petunia came down from the stairs at that very moment, still in her nightclothes. She looked from her husband, to her sister's son, and back to her husband.

"Would you two stop bickering? It's 4 a.m., for heaven's sake! And you!" she added, pointing her finger at Harry. "Bedroom. Now."

"That's exactly where I was hoping to go, thank you very much."

With that, Harry turned around and climbed back up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. Even if it was his last day before leaving them, the Dursley's still found a way to make him hate them even more. Just as he was closing his bedroom door, a flash of white passed briefly by his window.

"Hedwig?"

He opened the window and the snowy owl flew around into the room a couple of times before settling itself on Harry's dresser. It took him a moment to realise a letter was tied to Hedwig's leg.

Curious, seeing as no one had written to him for the past week, he untied it and looked at the letter. The last time he had sent a letter to somebody, it had been to Ron to tell him that he agreed to the Order's plan to break him out» of the Dursley's house. The handwriting on it looked familiar, but he was sure it was not Ron's or Hermione's. Shrugging, he opened it and started to read.

_Harry, _

_I know I'm not supposed to write to you, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure you were still doing okay. Also, I wanted to tell you that we will still come to escort you back to the Burrow as we had planned. I assure you, you will be surprised when you see your escort's face. I would've liked to do it myself but, since every known Order member is being watched by the Ministry, I can't take that risk. _

_Answer the door at midnight. Your escort will be there. _

_Good luck,_

_Remus_

He was confused now. He knew every member of the Order, they couldn't really surprise him by showing up on his doorstep. Unless they had a new member they forgot to tell him about. For a moment, he thought about getting to the Burrow by himself, maybe by the Knight Bus or something, but he decided against it. They had something planned. After all, he only had to stay one more night in this place, and after that, he would be gone and would never set a foot in this house ever again.

Harry sat on his bed, the letter clutched tightly in his hand. He knew he would get no more sleep that night.

Nearly nineteen hours later, Harry had packed all his things, which all fit in his Hogwarts trunk, and had carried it down to the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley's had all watched him struggle with the gigantic trunk, but not one of them even moved an inch to lend him a hand.

It was now approaching midnight, and Harry found he could not stay in place for more than a minute or so. At the smallest noise outside, he run to the nearest window to see if his «escort» had arrived early. So far, it had only been one bird, one of the neighbor's cats, and the sound of a car door being slammed shut.

The Dursley's were all siting in the sitting room, watching a stupid muggle TV show. Uncle Vernon was practically sleeping on his armchair, his feet on the small table in front of him, while his wife sat with her back as straight as a metal bar. Dudley was sitting dangerously close the kitchen, sneaking glances in the refrigerator's general direction every twenty seconds or so.

Just then, the doorbell rang, startling him. Vernon sat upright in his seat, mumbling incoherent things. Harry practically ran to the door and threw it open.

He was prepared to every possibility, but not the one standing before him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?Not too much mistakes?And who do you think is Harry's «escort»? <strong>

**Review, guys! Constructive criticism would be appreciated so I can get better!  
><strong>


End file.
